Fah Zakpon
Fah Zakpon występuje jako minigra w grach Patapon i Patapon 2. Nie wiadomo, co się z nim stało w Patapon 3. Opis Fah Zakpon jest Pataponem specjalizującym się w rolnictwie. thumb|250px|Fah Zakpon obok Pop Bean Fah Zakpon opiekuje się rośliną Pop Bean. Jego zadania to podlewanie, grabienie i wycieranie. W wyglądzie nie odznacza się on niczym wyjątkowym od zwykłego Patapona. Nosi on kapelusz i zazwyczaj trzyma w rękach grabie. Pop Bean posiada dużą, spłaszczoną głowę, cienką szyję wyginającą się na bok oraz "nogi" przypominające lilię wodną. Nad stosunkowo dużymi oczami widać niewielkie brwi. Szyja jest wygięta. Odblokowywanie Patapon thumb|Gancheek obok Kacheeka W Patapon odblokowujemy go pierwszy raz zabijając Gancheeka na polowaniu Creatures of the Sand. Nie wiadomo skąd jego czapka znalazła się w brzuchu Gancheeka, który przecież nie potrafi nawet atakować. Patapon 2 thumb|Centura|140px W Patapon 2 dostajemy jego czapkę po pokonaniu Century na poziomie 3. Pomimo, że jest drugą w kolejności minigrą, można przed nim zdobyć Przebieg thumb|230px Minigra polega na pielęgnowaniu rośliny Pop Bean (grabienie, podlewanie, wycieranie) w odpowiednim rytmie. Należy naciskać kółko podobnie jak w grze Shuraba Yapon. Błąd zaliczany jest albo gdy nie naciśnie się ◯ we właściwym momencie albo gdy naciśnie się w złym momencie. Z tego powodu naciskając ◯ za wcześnie lub za późno popełnia się 2 błędy na raz. Patapon Solucja Przy pierwszym spotkaniu: Patapon = Fah Zakpon: :A zatem witaj!♪ :Wygląda na to, że pierwszy raz się spotykamy, Wielki ! :Jestem rolnikiem, Fah Zakponem! Mogę najlepiej zajmować się ziemią, bo zawdzięczam swoje życie Wszechmocnemu. Przy każdym następnym: Fah Zakpon: :Witaj, wielki ! :Jestem Fah Zakpon i jestem gotowy do pracy! :Potrzebujesz trochę jedzenia? :Daj mi trochę nasion, a wtedy ja zrobię to co do mnie należy! Dajemy ##### Fah Zakponowi. Następnie Fah Zakpon budzi Pop Beana. Pop Bean: :O, Fah Zakpon! Jak się masz? :La la la!♪ Dobry wygląd wymaga uwagi! Potrzebuję wody! :La la!♪ Podążaj za moim rytmem :i podlej mnie wodą, żeby pomóc pielęgnować moją biedną skórę! :La dee dee!♪ Spraw, żeby błyszczała! O proszę kochanie, proszę! :Czy już wiesz jak się mną opiekować? Jeśli odpowiemy "nie", dostaniemy krótki tutorial :La da dee!♪ Gotowy czy nie, zaczynamy! Następuje właściwa część minigry Jeśli popełnimy 0 błędów: Pop Bean: La la la la!♪ Czuję się odświeżona! Moja skóra ożyła na nowo! Jeśli popełnimy 1-3 błędów: Pop Bean: Bardzo ci dziękuję!♪ To dla ciebie, kochanie!♪ Jeśli popełnimy 4 błędy lub więcej: Pop Bean: O nie... życzę ci więcej szczęścia następnym razem... Na koniec jeśli popełniliśmy mniej niż 4 błędy, Pop Bean wystrzeli warzywa w powietrze, a my musimy je złapać. |-|Patapon 2 = Fah Zakpon: :A zatem witaj!♪ :Wygląda na to, że pierwszy raz się spotykamy, Wielki ! :Jestem rolnikiem, Fah Zakponem! Mogę najlepiej zajmować się ziemią, bo zawdzięczam swoje życie Wszechmocnemu. Przy każdym następnym: Fah Zakpon: :Witaj, wielki ! :Jestem Fah Zakpon i jestem gotowy do pracy! :Potrzebujesz trochę jedzenia? :Daj mi trochę nasion, a wtedy ja zrobię to co do mnie należy! - Poziom 2 = Dajemy 100 Ka-ching Fah Zakponowi. - Poziom 3 = Dajemy 150 Ka-ching Fah Zakponowi. }} Następnie Fah Zakpon budzi Pop Beana. Pop Bean: :O, Fah Zakpon! Jak się masz? :La la la!♪ Dobry wygląd wymaga uwagi! Potrzebuję wody! :La la!♪ Podążaj za moim rytmem :i podlej mnie wodą, żeby pomóc pielęgnować moją biedną skórę! :La dee dee!♪ Spraw, żeby błyszczała! O proszę kochanie, proszę! :Czy już wiesz jak się mną opiekować? Jeśli odpowiemy "nie", dostaniemy krótki tutorial :La da dee!♪ Gotowy czy nie, zaczynamy! Następuje właściwa część minigry Jeśli popełnimy 0 błędów: Pop Bean: La la la la!♪ Czuję się odświeżona! Moja skóra ożyła na nowo! Jeśli popełnimy 1-3 błędów: Pop Bean: Bardzo ci dziękuję!♪ To dla ciebie, kochanie!♪ Jeśli popełnimy 4 błędy lub więcej: Pop Bean: O nie... życzę ci więcej szczęścia następnym razem... Na koniec jeśli popełniliśmy mniej niż 4 błędy, Pop Bean wystrzeli warzywa w powietrze, a my musimy je złapać. Ciekawostki * Pomimo, że poznajemy go w pierwszej części, to w drugiej ponownie mówi, że spotykamy się po raz pierwszy. * Jest on uważany za najtrudniejszą minigrę, ponieważ nawet, gdy zostanie ona zagrana bezbłędnie, nadal można stracić nagrodę, gdy nie złapiemy wyrzuconych warzyw. Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Patapony Kategoria:Sojusznicy Kategoria:Minigry Kategoria:Solucje